Funeral for Vader/Happy ending
This is how the funeral and happy ending goes in Return of Darth Sidious see a piano playing King Solar Flare: He was a great Jedi Knight. Princess Celestia: And a pilot. see Anakin's body on a pile of logs Princess Luna: He may of joined the Dark side but he was great ally. And today, he has fulfilled his destiny, to end the Sith. And now he is in memory forever. Princess Celestia: And now, we are gathered here to honor Anakin Skywalker for the afterlife. And to have a great future for him. Mushu then lights the logs and slowly they begin to burn and then Anakin's body is consumed as everyone Blythe Baxter: [groans Zoe Trent: Blythe? Blythe starts to wake up Blythe Baxter: Ow, my head. her head Pepper Clark: Blythe, do you still think the dark side rules? Blythe Baxter: What? Of course not. Minka Mark; YAY!! BLYTHE'S BACK TO NORMAL!!! Blythe Baxter: What happened? Russell Ferguson: Wait, you mean you don't remember anything that happened earlier? Blythe Baxter: All I remember is, Darth Sidious has us strapped to chairs, then they started a machine. Then suddenly, I lost track of everything. notices the fire Blythe Baxter: What the what? Are we at a bonfire? Princess Luna: Yes. But a funeral one, for Anakin Skywalker. Blythe Baxter: Vader is dead? Penny Ling: Yeah, you see, Sidious corrupted you, the royals, mane 6, Shining Armor, the Princesses: Elsa, Anna, Belle, Cinderella, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, Jasmine, and Ariel. Minka Mark: And then after we destroyed the army of Stormtroopers. we all had an epic lightsaber duel with you all in a lava building thingy. Zoe Trent: Yeah, everyone else was turned back to normal, but your corruption was stronger than theirs' and our duel took place on a walkway above the lava and then it broke loose and floated down the lava river. Mitzi: And as we floated down the lava river, we all jumped onto floating docks and kept dueling with you. Vinnie Terrio: Then we jumped on a small hillside, but you jumped back on and tried to kill us. Russell Ferguson: So we had to force push you into a huge rock to knock you out. Gail Trent: it really hurt us that we had to do it. Sunil Nevla: But it was the only way to get a chance to fix you. Blythe Baxter: I was trying to kill you?! Pepper Clark: As much as we wish it wasn't true, you were. But only because you corrupted by the Sith. Blythe Baxter: at them shocked but then she starts to look somberly (voiced breaking) I tired to kill my best friends? I can't believe it, as a tear streams down her cheek I am so sorry, guys. I couldn't ever imagine killing you. I'd never forgive myself if I did. covers her face as more tears stream from her face Zoe Trent: her back It's okay, darling. Pepper Clark: At least, you're back to normal. Sunil Nevla: Yeah, with us! Russell Ferguson: You've never let us down before, and we'll always stick to your side no matter what. Minka Mark: Forever and ever, Jedi master! Penny Ling: You're are best, best friend, Blythe! Blythe Baxter: a tear from her eye Thanks, guys. Mitzi: Not a problem. all share a group hug Flik: Guys! Brian: Flick! Flick: You didn't think you were gonna leave me behind? Brian: Oh, flick! starts laughing Yuna: narrating Today was one of our greatest challenges ever, one that would test our true instincts. Hiccup: narrating And facing Sith, Stormtroopers, and crazy evil droids. Yuna: narrating But worse of all, we had to face our own family, who were corrupted by the Sith. Hiccup: narrating But even thought it was hard, we pulled through. Yuna: narrating And finally, thanks to Anakin, the Sith have finally been defeated for good. And now we live in peace with the Jedi along with Yuna and Hiccup: narrating OUR DRAGONS!!!! title then appears and the Star Wars end theme starts playing as the credits roll in Category:Stuingtion Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes Category:Transcripts